1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ventilation devices and more specifically it relates to a portable welding ventilation system for extracting harmful welding fumes away from a welder.
Welders are in constant contact with airborne particles which can be harmful to their health. Welders either breath the harmful fumes directly or wear uncomfortable respirators with a HEPA filter. When using a respirator, the welder is still constantly in physical contact with the welding fumes, especially airborne manganese, and other airborne debris. If there is a leak in the respirator, the welder will breath in a greater portion of the welding fumes than desired.
Respirators can become irritating for a welder since airborne debris becomes accumulated around the seal portion of the respirator. Also, because of the intense heat associated with welding, the welder is likely to perspire while wearing a respirator. Because of the irritations associated with respirators, workers are inclined to remove the respirator, especially towards the end of a long work day. Hence, there is a need for a portable welding ventilation system which overcomes the shortcomings in the prior art.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous welding ventilation devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,796 to Barta; U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,320 to Taylor; U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,282 to MacKenzie; U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,745 to Zeanwick; U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,144 to Vidmar; U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,682 to Whitfield; U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,785 to Hapgood et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,604 to Miner et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,226,363 to Sheldon; U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,141 to Hahn all are illustrative of such prior art.
Taylor (U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,320) discloses a method and apparatus for ventilating a robotic welding enclosure comprising a hood, an annular skirt surrounding the feed axis forming a capture chamber, and a means for creating a vacuum within the capture chamber so as to suck out welding fumes generated within.
MacKenzie (U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,282) discloses a workbench and air filter unit for extracting contaminated air within the work bench.
Zeanwick (U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,745) discloses a workbench filtering station comprised of a station having a work cavity within, and a filter system for filtering contaminated air within the workbench.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for extracting harmful welding fumes away from a welder. The prior art respirators are uncomfortable for a welder to wear during welding. The ventilated workbench prior art is not portable enough to be brought to a remote work site, much less to work on rails on a railroad.
In these respects, the portable welding ventilation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of extracting harmful welding fumes away from a welder.